


Cheer up

by Momo_fics



Series: A new world [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cheer up, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, david sucks at this, this ship is wired but i fuck with it, try to comfort but fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: David tries to cheer trapper up
Relationships: David King/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: A new world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Cheer up

David sat there to the side watching trapper putting together old traps from some scrapes old and new.

He laughs as his boyfriend almost gets his finger chopped off by his own trap.

He turned to glare at David but that didn't stop him from laughing. David walked by the trapper expecting the trap, it didn't look as good as his other ones. 

He could tell it was getting to Trapper too, he picked up the trap tossing it aside in frustration.

David tried to comfort him. "Hey, hey mate come on, don't be like that."

Trapper looks away obviously in one of his moods. David isn't the best at cheering people up and being that great of a partner in general but; he thinks he knows a thing or two about trapper.

David bites his lip scooting over a bit to trapper inching his hand over to the other man. Unfortunately, he pussies out heading straight for another route.

He crosses his arms looking away.

"Don't know why you're so pissed, acting like you can't make shit because you run into a little creative block? You're already a 6 foot beast that has ungodly high tier death traps lying about.

I swear you can be such a prick. Already one of the best killers here and to be so ungrateful. You're a piece of shit!"

With that David storm's off leaving trapper alone. Fortunately, trapper knows David well also and is able to tell that was his way of trying to comfort him without being too mushy.

Trapper chuckles, picks up the trap he threw earlier and continues to work on it.


End file.
